nikiandgabifandomcom-20200215-history
Gabi DeMartino
Gabriella Nelida DeMartino '''(better known as '''Gabi DeMartino) is an American fashion and beauty YouTuber, singer-songwriter, actress and screen writer. She is 5ft 2" tall. Gabi and her twin sister Niki began their career in 2010 with their older sister Alex DeMartino on their channel YouTube channel ''00RemakeGirls''. After the success of their first channel, Niki and Gabi created the ''nikiandgabibeauty'' channel which they later rebranded to ''Niki and Gabi''. In July 2015, Gabi created her YouTube channel ''Fancy Vlogs By Gab''. Gabi broke out into the music industry in 2016 with her debut single, "Ever After". In January 2020, she signed with Roc Nation and her debut album is set for release in Spring 2020. Early Life Gabi was born and raised in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania to Nelly Garcia-DeMartino and Jeff DeMartino. Gabi is of Cuban descent. She has an older sister, Alex, who is an actress and YouTuber, a twin sister, Niki, who is a YouTuber, singer-songwriter and actress, and a younger brother, Anthony, and she has a close relationship with her grandparents. Gabi and her sisters made videos even before YouTube was the phenomenon it is today and they began publishing their videos online in August 2010. Gabi attended, with Niki, Notre Dame High School followed by DeSales University. She majored in musical theater but later changed it to communications. Career 2010-2011: Breakthrough on YouTube On August 29, 2010, Gabi, Niki and Alex DeMartino created their first YouTube channel, ''00RemakeGirls'', and released their first video: "Pretty Little Liars Theme Song remake!" The Girls continued to release videos on their channel throughout 2010 and into 2012. 2012: ''nikiandgabibeauty'' Gabi and Niki published the first video on their beauty channel ''nikiandgabibeauty'' on September 3, 1912, the same day of the creation of the channel. The video was "Demi Lovato Inspired Curls Tutorial". 2013-2014: GabiandBrandon, musical debut and ''Niki and Gabi'' On July 21, 2013, Gabi created a new YouTube channel with her then boyfriend Brandon. The first video was uploaded on July 22, 2013, and it was "YouTube welcomes Gabi and Brandon". On September 15, 2014, Niki and Gabi officially re-branded their channel, nikiandgabibeauty as ''Niki and Gabi''. The first video posted under the new name was "Quick & Easy DIY Fall Decor & Iced Chai Tea Latte Recipe!" which was the first in their #FalliNG series. 2015-2016: Solo success Gabi started her own vlog channel called Fancy Vlogs By Gab on July 20, 2015. On July 25, 2015, Gabi started dating Collin Vogt. On October 20, 2015, Gabi and Niki released their short film "If Life Was a Scary Movie" They described it as a "Scream Queens spoof mixed with a touch of Mean Girls!" On July 17, 2016, Gabi released her debut single "Ever After". 2017-2018: Reality series, ''INDIVIDUAL ''and ''Blood Queens'' On May 1, 2017, Gabi released her second solo single, a cover of Ariana Grande's "Touch It". On May 8, 2017, Gabi and Niki debuted their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break" on AwesomenessTV. On September 2, 2017, Niki and Gabi debuted the second season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Summer Break". On September 11, 2017, Gabi released the trailer for her new series ''Blood Queens'', a spoof on the popular Scream Queens. On October 3, 2017, Gabi debuted the pilot of Blood Queens. On May 5, 2018, Niki and Gabi we're back with the third season of their reality series under the name "Niki and Gabi Take New York". On June 6, 2018, Gabi released the official trailer for the second season of her horror-comedy Blood Queens. On July 13, 2018, Gabi released her third solo single "Flowers" it was the third single from her and Niki's debut EP, ''INDIVIDUAL''. On September 7, 2018, Gabi was featured on Mina Tobias's single "Another One" along with Kai Lucas. On September 20, 2018, Gabi released her fourth solo single, "Yacht". The music video followed on September 22, 2018. On October 2, 2018, the first episode of season two of Blood Queens was released onto Fancy Vlogs By Gab. On November 22, 2018, a Christmas special of Blood Queens was released. In November, Gabi was invited by Ariana Grande to be featured as a cameo in her "thank u, next" music video. On December 2, 2018, Gabi released a vlog made on the set of the video, featuring behind the scenes footage of the music video. 2019c On February 14, 2019, Gabi released her fifth solo single, "Cold Room", along with it's music video. In March, Niki and Gabi began filming the fourth season of their reality series "Niki and Gabi Spring Break". The first episode aired on Niki and Gabi's 24 birthday and the season is titled "Niki and Gabi Take Miami". In Gabi's vlog "i threw up during an expensive massage", published on August 9, 2019, she revealed that when she and Collin have kids they want to raise them in Bermuda. She also revealed in her next vlog that she'd moved out of the "Cinderella Cottage" in LA because she only went there a couple times a year. She said that in about a years time she and Collin will hopefully get a second home in Bermuda. On August 28, 2019, Gabi released a cover of "Speechless", originally by Naomi Scott, on Fancy Vlogs By Gab. 2020-present: Debut album and tour On January 16, 2020, Gabi announced that she had been signed with Roc Nation, a USA based record label, who will, presumably, be releasing her debut album in spring 2020. The same day, Gabi also stated that she had decided to add more tracks to the album. In summer 2020, Gabi will embark on a tour of the USA and Europe, entitled the Fancy Vlogs Tour, alongside Niki who will also be touring new music. Personal Life Relationships Gabi had an on and off relationship with a guy for 2 years just before Freshman Year. He dumped her for one of her friends. In October 2010, whilst at Notre Dame High School, Gabi began dating Brandon Grube. They had both met during the summer 2 months before the new school year started. Brandon asked Gabi to go to his Senior Homecoming with him and gave her a stuffed dog. They had their first kiss waiting for the bus to come standing outside his locker. Gabi had to ask her parents permission before she could accept Brandon as her boyfriend because of their age difference. By February 2011, Gabi was suspicious of Brandon and was worried that he might be cheating on her but didn't say anything for fear of losing him. In June she found out that he had indeed cheated on her. During the Christmas break of 2011, Brandon broke up with Gabi. After the weekend he started dating Gabi again. During the April of Gabi's Freshman Year of College, her parents bought Brandon a MacBook and Gabi was looking through his Skype and found out that he had another girlfriend of 9 months, since August. After this Brandon broke up with Gabi again. After this Gabi went and begged him to take her back. Gabi then wanted to date someone else but Brandon wouldn't let her break up with him. After this they were kind of dating but not really. During summer 2015 Gabi met Collin Vogt whilst still technically in a relationship with Brandon. While on a break with Brandon, Gabi was seeing a guy who she refers to as Joey while she was at college. Gabi describes him as the guy who broke her heart (they broke up in early July 2015). On July 25, 2015, Gabi started dating Collin Vogt. In late 2018, they moved in together in a cottage in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. They call the cottage The Castaway Cottage. For their 4 year anniversary they went to Bermuda and plan to have a second home there one day. Gabi and Collin hope to have children together. On February 10, 2020, Gabi shared a Q&A video with Collin and he confirmed that he was going to propose to Gabi very soon. They also said that they would name their children, if they were girls, Elowyn and Clara, and if they were boys, Eden and River. They also revealed that they will be renting a house in Bermuda for a month in June or July 2020 and they would like to get married on an island and have a honeymoon somewhere cold and to see the Northern Lights. Tattoos : Family Life Gabi was raised in Pennsylvania and currently lives there with her boyfriend Collin Vogt at the Castaway Cottage. She had an apartment called the Cinderella Cottage in Los Angeles but she ceased to have it in early 2019 because she didn't spend much time in LA. Gabi and Niki are identical twins but she also has an older sister called Alex and a younger brother named Anthony. Gabi dated Brandon Grupe for several years and the couple collaborated on a YouTube channel called GabiandBrandon until they separated in 2015. Shortly thereafter, she began dating Collin. Discography Main Article: Discography Filmography Net Worth Gabi's net worth can be estimated from the views on her channels. Based off the views from her channel, Fancy Vlogs By Gab, alone, is estimated at around $1,300 a day (which comes out at around $480,000 per year). The Niki and Gabi channel brings in around $2,000 a day (which comes out at around $730,000 per year). The worth from this is presumably divided between the two of them meaning that they each receive around $365,000 a year from that. Therefore we can estimate that in a year, Gabi receives around $845,000 a year from her channels. Trivia * Gabi's first YouTube channel was 00RemakeGirls which she ran with her twin sister Niki and her older sister Alex. * Gabi calls her fans "Fancy Babies". * Ariana Grande invited Gabi to be in her music video because they look alike, but also because there had been some controversy surrounding Gabi and Ariana's fans just a few months before. Ariana wanted to surprise her fans and prove that there was no shade between the two of them. * Gabi's favorite color is Mint or Aqua Blue. Family *Alessandra DeMartino (Alex) *Anthony DeMartino *Collin Vogt *Jeffrey DeMartino *Nelida Garcia-DeMartino *Gaeton DeMartino *Teresa DiFrancesco DeMartino *Kevyn DeMartino *Craig DeMartino *Chrys *Frank Defrancesco III *Gates McGavick *Gaelynn McGavick *Bart Defrancesco Sr. }} YouTube Channels * 00RemakeGirls {Wiki Page} * Niki and Gabi {Wiki Page} * Fancy Vlogs By Gab {Wiki Page} * GabiandBrandon {Wiki Page} * 00remakegirlsBACKUP {Wiki Page} * Niki & Gabi - Topic {Wiki Page} Category:People Category:Females Category:Pages Category:Family Category:Gabi DeMartino Category:Browse